


Slytherin to His Ravenclaw

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 11:32:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8710975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Challenge: Written for Harry100's prompts #298 and #299: Ravenclaw/Slytherin.
Beta(s): Sevfan and Emynn.
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Harry100's prompts #298 and #299: Ravenclaw/Slytherin.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Slytherin to His Ravenclaw

~

Harry sighed as Severus consulted the book again. 

“…your foot behind my left ear, while I support your arse—”

“Severus.” Harry clasped Severus’ arm. 

“What?” Severus asked, still studying the moving pictures. 

Harry chuckled softly. “You are such a Ravenclaw.” Leaning in, he nuzzled Severus’ jaw.

Severus froze. “Ravenclaw, am I?” Snapping the book shut, he tossed it aside, toppling Harry back onto the bed. 

Harry grinned up at him. “Gonna prove me wrong?” 

Severus pressed his legs open. “Evidently.” 

Smirking, Harry surrendered himself to Severus’ lovemaking. Clearly, it took him channelling his Slytherin side to get what he wanted. 

~


End file.
